Ever Changing Reality
by AManThatNeverWas
Summary: Reality can suck. I know, I've been living it for 10 years. But sometimes, everything we think we know changes. And when you end up in that whirlwind of change, there's no turning back. [AU story]
1. Chapter 1

hello my name is The Man That Ever Was and i hope you guys like the first chapter to my story please rate & reveiw

Ever changing reality

Ch. 1

* * *

My name is Dante Condon, better known as DC or Dante. An orphan at birth, just dropped in some dumpster in L.A.. 2 days later found by a cop investigating strange noises It was a miracle I survived. Soon after I recovered I was left in an orphanage and they made up my last name for registration and all, but who cares.

Grew up to the age of 6, that was when I was marked as an outcast. I was trying to make friends but I noticed several kids picking on this little guy on the jungle gym I decided to get a closer look. I just got to them when he was pushed off he landed awkwardly on his neck, he wouldn't move. All the other kids quickly left and soon the orphanage matron quickly came over. She also started dialing that number on her phone.

Later police cars and ambulances rolled up at the front of the orphanage. The little kid died of a broken neck and I was the main suspect. No one believed me when I said it was a group of other kids. although They never convicted me because I was a minor, no one looked at me the same way again. I was forever alone.

Elementary school: hah that was a riot no one wanted to be near me. I was the kid that would kill you if you got too close.

Junior high: now that was a bit tricky. Fuckin survival of the fittest, had to learn the hard way too. People tried to be top dog by beating me down to prove it since I had the most intimidating profile. I found the solution at the local gym. After all the blood sweat and tears no one would dare mess with.

High school : a mix of both. I didn't bother anyone and they wouldn't bother me. But when they did I got even... with interest.

Now back to the present I'm 17 I'm a straight six feet tall, brown mop of hair a slight tan, wearing a plain black tshirt with a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes, a junior in high-school the current holder of the title "total outcast". I still live in the orphanage and am in the middle PE. We are playing soccer and as usual I'm the goalie mainly because I'm the best and that they don't feel comfortable with me running around kicking the ball.

As are team made another goal the warning bell rang. We all headed to the locker rooms. I quickly changed and headed outside so I waited till the end of school bell rang. I took my usual route to the orphanage across several streets and through this one alley that usually gets me into all sorts of trouble. Like now.

As I was nearing the end of the alley a finely dressed teenager steps out from the end.

"Hello there my name is Eric Lombardy." He introduces.

"Let's just get to the point I know you're kind don't come to these parts let alone interact with the total outcast. So spill it what do you need?" I said sternly.

"Down to business I see. Fine then I need you to come with me on a little trip. I will compensate for your time with me as well as free food and shelter." Eric explained casually.

"So you want some grunts, why not get some jocks they've got brawn-"

"But not the brains Dante. You've got strength , you have cunning, you are the perfect asset for what I need." Eric praised.

"Hmm how much are we talking about?" I asked.

"500 dollars a week,plus expenses." Eric said.

"Sorry but I don't want a part in this. It seems too good to be true but thanks for the compliments." I said tiredly. I walked right past him and he didn't do a thing to stop me.

As I left I couldn't help but think of several other kids like him. They wanted a bodyguard that wouldn't be conspicuous and easily passed of as a friend or something. I was the main candidate usually because of my background. The thing is I didn't really want to fight for a living or guard some rich piece of shit brat.

As I made my way through the surprisingly massive orphanage I neared the ever empty hallway to my room. No one lived in a room the next to mine since the incident. I opened my door to my plain-looking room. I didn't really see a need to decorate. I flopped down on my bed and decided to take a nap.

I woke up and looked right to my alarm clock it read 9:12. I decided that I would take a late night stroll, it's not as if I had anyone waiting for me. I grabbed my trench coat and walked out of the orphanage. I kind of liked walking around at night. It was kind of fun to see how things were different when it is dark.

As I was turning around a corner I heard a very short scream. I quickly looked around and noticed a person flailing around while being dragged into an alley. I quietly walked up to it and looked around the corner. There was a woman and a man by the looks of it he was in a color gang. Which were pretty common today. The man had some sick and twisted grin only a psycho would've had. And the girl was backed between a dumpster and the corner of an alley under some random hanging lamp. I knew I had to do something because from experience that no one would call for help, assuming that someone else would.

"Yo, fucker what are you doing in my territory." I called quickly turned to me but relaxed when he saw me.

"Do you know who your messin with I'm in the fuckin RED SCARVES! So you'd better get outta here before I tell my gang to take you out mothafucka." He said haughtily.

"I don't care if you're the president of our country. Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Turf!"I said threateningly.

The man knew that he couldn't talk his way out now. He quickly pulled out a 8 inch switch blade and ran at me. I got ready to take him on. I closed the distance between us and he threw his arm to slash at me but I rushed forward and wrapped my arm around his outstretched arm and quickly delivered a jab to his stomach. While he was trying to catch his breath I kneed him in the groin. He dropped his knife and crouched into a fetal position. I kicked the knife under the dumpster and walked past the downed man. I found the girl still by the dumpster.

"You okay?" I asked plainly.

"Thank you mister." She said timidly.

"Just get outta here." I said leaving no room for arguments. She took this as the cue to leave. As she was running out of the alley she yelled "I'll never forget what you've done for me."

"Like it really matters." I mused.

"Yeah, like it matters to a dead man."

I quickly turned around just to get shot in the chest by the previously thought downed man. I was in shock and stumbled to the dumpster. I heard the man run away right past me. My legs weren't able to hold me up for long and I dropped to my knees. I tried reaching under the dumpster for the knife. I found the knife and quickly brought it out. I knew this was gonna hurt but I shoved the knife in the bullet hole and dug the infernal piece of lead. The pain was almost unbearable. I was having trouble staying awake and I was loosing a lot of blood. The last thing I saw was that girl from before staring at me from the end of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just so you readers know i mean no offense to anyone in my story except maybe some police officers but no one else.

Ever changing reality

* * *

Chapter 2

-beep...beep...beep...-

I woke up to that annoying sound. I slowly opened my eyes to see a plain white ceiling and the smell of rubbing alcohol. I tried sitting up and I noticed my hands were cuffed to the railing of my bed.

'Just fucking perfect!'

I heard a cough on my right and turned to see the girl from before and a female police officer. I paled when I saw who the officer was. She was Imma Hunter the meanest and most sexist cop ever. Her name was known throughout all the male delinquents, heck I even had a couple of run ins with her and almost got arrested on all of them. She loves to make bogus charges on males, like when I was running through a busy sidewalk I accidentally ran into her and she called 'assaulting an officer' on me even when I apologized profusely. Luckily I had some witnesses who saw everything so she couldn't charge me unless she wanted to lose the case. But now she's back on my case about who knows what.

"I need you to answer some questions young man." Officer hunter demanded.

"Well I'm kinda wondering why I need to be questioned." I asked stiffly.

"You will answer my questions or I you will go to jail." She said snidely.

"On what charges you old bat?" I said mockingly.

She looked at me straight in the eyes."Fine, you want answers I'll give you them. The guy who's ass you kicked to save this girl, he's pressing some hefty charges on you. Assault and battery, attempted sterilization, and those are just the major ones. He's also hired the most outstanding lawyer in Los Angeles. So in simple terms your fucked." She explained seriously.

"W-what!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it I was going to jail, I've never did anything to go to jail... till now.

"Now look here you little dick,"I looked back to her "I hate punks like you but you did something I haven't heard of in my time as an officer of the law. You actually risked your life to help another even when it didn't concern you. That's why I'm going to pay for this hospital bill and help you lay low and get you outta town. Cause there is no way you will stay free if you go to court. don't worry though, this will blow over since he's already been convicted he's just trying to bring you down with him." Officer Hunter explained.

I couldn't believe it I just earned the respect of THE Imma Hunter. To bad I couldn't brag about it. I know I can't stay here even when this blows over with that guys gang out for my hide.

"Sigh... Thank you but I couldn't stay even after it blows over." I said sadly.

"Why not!" The girl said.

I was surprised by her outburst but I was a little happy by it since I've never had someone care about anything I did.

"Well, you see that guys gang is after me so if I come back I will be hunted down like a dog and still risk going to jail." I said sadly.

"That changes everything, by the way which gang is it?" Imma asked

"Red Scarves." I answered plainly.

"Then you've gotta leave the state since they've got influence everywhere in California." Imma said urgently.

"That can't happen I don't have anyone to go to plus I do t have money to keep myself alive." I argued exasperatedly.

"You don't, but I do. My old captain from when I served in the army owes me a few favors so I think I'm finally going to cash them in. Heck you might be able to meet some of her old friends." She said nostalgically. I smiled a the thought that someone was on my side for once.

"Thanks and you girl just forget all this happened along with me." I said with a bit of sorrow. She silently nodded to me.

Soon we left the hospital and she dropped me off at the orphanage to gather my clothes while she went to call in some vacation days she saved up as her time as an officer of the law. Soon we were on the our way to Oregon from what she told me. After an hour I got bored so I decided to learn a bit about my new caretaker.

"So Imma, who is your captain and who are her friends?" I asked with boredom dripping from my voice. She responded by tossing me a some files. The names on them were Megami, Ymmij, Mr. Mask and Texter.

_'lazy ass writer- I mean driver but whatever.'_

I decided to start with Megami

Name: Megami Rikka

Alias: none

Description: 5'2" age is 31. has black hair that reaches her shoulders, likes to wear a number of dresses outside of work, but on duty usually standard military wear.

(A/N you can look that up yourself)

Relatives: none

Occupation: former leader of the 1st marine division stationed in California

Specialization: hand to hand combat, tactician, marksman

Bio: she was a former Japanese citizen who was deported from Japan because she was framed for having an affair with the prime minister. Once she came to America she instantly put under questioning and she told us everything. After all the questioning she came to us asking to join our military in which we allowed but we kept close tabs on her. She went through vigorous training and was shipped to the first marine division in which she rose through the ranks till she was the leader. She became one of the marines greatest leaders and pulled several missions that were suicide missions without one death. Has been given a number of medals by the president and is currently retired in Oregon.

_'Well she has one hell of a resume. Lets get to the next one.'_

Name: Jimmy Nelson

Alias: Ymmij _pronounced as image_

Description: 6'3" age is 23. long blond hair, usually wears a black turtle neck with a gray vest with some black slacks.

Relatives: mother and father

side note: his mom suffered from extreme schizophrenia and at times one of her aggressive personalities appears and his father was an alcoholic so he was sent through the foster care system

Occupation: intelligence gatherer for the CIA

Specialization: stealth, information gathering

side note: while good with gathering any sort of information he is quite specialized in getting photographic or video-graphic information

Bio: originally a part time photographer for some non important newspaper company. He was able to gather some of the biggest scandals in the U.S.A. That even we weren't able to find. Eventually he wanted to get a raise and maybe the head of a department for all his hard work. They immediately fired him. Soon after that the news company was defamed and the company died. We suspected that jimmy did this but we couldn't find out until we asked him if he did it. In which he responded with "yeah it was me and it wasn't that hard either". We were impressed so we asked if he would work for the government and he agreed. Hes been doing good but his eccentric impulses have gotten him in a few tight spots. Even though he is an intelligence gatherer he was still a photographer at heart so whenever he finds something unique he has to photograph it. We have tried to confiscate them but he is able to keep them from us. And since he was our main operative we just let it go. No use to piss him off and turn him into an enemy.

_'this guy is off the charts weird well lets see who else is next'_

Name: none

side note: we've asked repeatedly and the only response we get is "The Man That Never Was"

Alias: Mr. Mask

Relatives: no known ones

Description: 5'10" age is about 20-24 short brown hair, usual attire consists of a large black trench coat black jeans or cargo pants, and a white mask with only eye holes

Occupation: Top infiltrator

Specialization: impersonation and mimicking, all types of combat, weapons specialist and weapon designer, and universal translator.

Bio: This man is a complete unknown he has no records, no birth certificate, no medical data. Nothing, its was like god just dropped a man on earth. Anyway, 2 years earlier residents found him washed up on the shore of Florida. He was taken to the hospital and then questioned on what happened to him. He didn't answer a single question. They thought this was suspicious so they called us in we interrogated him for hours on end but he wouldn't react the slightest. Eventually one of my men decided that he wanted to know his name. I let him try it since it couldn't hurt for him to do that. We were surprised that we got an answer. But we got even more questions than answers from his response which was "The Man That Never Was". We just decided to send him to some looney bin. Eventually we overheard that the same man escaped. But we were more surprised that when he was outside he just decided sit down and snooze a bit. And when the guards caught him he didn't even struggle. Eventually they did some tests on him and figured out he was schizophrenic. And had a multitude of personalities that beat any previous case. We monitored him and found out he escaped every other day and we were surprised that nothing we or the hospital did could stop him. Eventually it became a routine and we saw the talent he had. He may have been bat shit crazy but he was able to impersonate numerous male doctors and one female doctor to achieve his escapes. So we offered him the a job as an infiltrator. Again he surprised us with his answer. "what took you so long." he said. And he still surprises us to this day but has completed every infiltration without a single a hitch. But his background and personality has many to question him so still keep a close eye on him.

_'Now this guy is a wild card. Now lets see the last one.'_

Name: Alex Terser

Alias: Texter

Relatives: Single mom

Description: 5'3" age is 19, he has blond hair in a mop style, wears polo shirts with cut off jeans

Occupation: Head hacker

Specialization: technology expert, expert hacker, and technology developer

Bio: has grown up the average child life till a moment in his life at age 10 when he came back from school. His mom was being stocked by her old boyfriend and refused to be with him at all after he suggested they ditch her son. He found the man in his living room and started screaming for help the man immediately grabbed Alex's throat and repeatedly said "stay quiet or I'll kill you". This traumatic moment scarred him for life to which he hasn't spoken a word since the incident but uses his phone or PDA to communicate with anyone by typing what he wants to say. For a while he secluded himself and he decided to find an outlet other than socializing with people. Eventually his searching led him to tinker with machines and computers. He created several nifty devices like a pocket sized flamethrower, a gauntlet like machine that spewed flames from the palm, and mini respirator. He also learned how to hack and did it to get some specialized equipment to make some more of his inventions. Years later during his 14th birthday the same ex-boyfriend came to his house in the middle of the night the guy was drunk and he was looking to take out Alex. He broke through his front door and both him and his mom went to investigate. He caught us by surprise and put my mom in a head lock and told me to go and kill himself or leave. He quickly went to his room and brought a bag and he put a portable crossbow gauntlet on his wrist along with his palm flame thrower. He crept downstairs and saw him kissing his struggling mom so he took that chance and aimed for him. He fired it into his kidney this got his attention and he stomped up to him and the kid put his gauntlet flamethrower and fired it at point blank range. Bastard burned to death. Hours later the police came by and we listened to his confession and thought his talents could be useful but we needed him to become an adult so we gave him a deal that if exceeded in his grades throughout his whole school life we would grant him over 1 million dollars and a job to do what he loves doing. He agreed and had the top grades in every grade from then on. And soon became he head of his own department and been making technological developments to improve our medical facilities, military power, and civilian technology. And hacking into enemy databases.

_'Well, well, well I didn't know child genius's existed. You learn something new every day'_

My eyes started getting heavy so I decided I would take a nap to pass the time. I dozed off a couple minutes later...

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Kukukukukukuku." A masked man cackled.

"What's got your funny bone goin?" A blond man asked.

"We've got a new player joining my little game soon" The masked man answered mysteriously. A pair of men who overheard the masked man walked up to him.

"Give us a description of him." One of the man demanded.

"Of course gentleman..."

* * *

A/N so theres the second chapter sorry that I havent shown how its related to pokemon i will be getting to it either next chapter or the one after it. anyway Read & Reveiw and tell me how it is, heck if you want offer character ideas I might like them and add them to my story and if any readers are beta readers I really need one its been a pain trying to find one anyway have a nice day


End file.
